La vida esta llena de aventuras ¡CONTINUACION!
by kyokoasahiguk
Summary: es la continuacion de la anterior.....espero lo disfruten....
1. CAPITULO 30

CAPITULO 30 (UN POCO MAS CORTO QUE LOS DEMAS….)

PASADO UN RATO….Y LA TRIPULACION DE NAKURU TERMINO DE PREPARARLE UNA COMIDA EJEMPLAR Y UNA RICA TARTA….ENTONCES REGRESARON NAKURU Y SASUKE CARGADO DE MUCHAS COSAS LAS CUALES AL INSTANTE METIO AL CUARTO DE NAVEGACION PUES AHÍ SE ESTABAN QUEDANDO…..

Nakuru: (entra al comedor) chicos…..

Chicos: sorpresa!

Nakuru: que es esto?

Sasuke: hoy hace 2 años que estas con nosotros….y….te hicimos una comida de aniversario…..

Nakuru: chicos…. Muchas gracias…..(queriendo llorar) muchas gracisas (los abraza a todos)

ASI NUESTROS COMPAÑEROS PASARON UN AGRADABLE RATO Y YA CUANDO ESTABA ANOCHECIENDO…..

MIENTRAS LOS TRIPULANTES DE NAKURU Y LOS CHICOS ESTABAN CHARLANDO EN LA BORDA…

Yuske: oye kasuga que te pasa? (le dijo pues lo veia muy distante…como ido….)

Kasuga: a mi? Nada….

Yuske: "a este le pasa algo"

Ryo: lo que pasa es que en eso tiene que ver nakuru….

Kasuga: (se sonroja un poco) claro que no….que te hace pensar eso?

Todos: (se rien)

Kasuga: de que se rien! (colerico)

Sasuke: chimo sabes donde esta nakuru?

Chimo: si, sasuke-san esta en esa habitación….(señalando el cuarto de navegación)

Yuske: que es eso que llevas ahí? (señlando pues este llevaba una caja algo grandecita en una mano….)

Sasuke: es el regalo de nakuru…..(entra al cuarto de navegación….)

Kasuga: regalo?

Chimo: si sasuke-san siempre le da unos regalos precisos a la capitana…..

MIENTRAS ADENTRO DEL CUARTO DE NAVEGACION….

Sasuke: nakuru…

Nakuru: eh que pasa?

Sasuke: te eh traido esto (saca de detrás de el una caja un poco grande….)

Nakuru: (salta de alegria) que es?

Sasuke: algo especial que seguro te gusta…..

Nakuru: (lo abre y saca un hermoso vestido blanco….parecia para una princesa….) es hermoso sasuke…..me imagino que es para cuadno lleguemos a kashibara…

Sasuke: imaginas bien….pero hoy es una hermosa noche…y…este pueblo me trae recuerdos…y dime quisieras ir a bailar conmigo dicen que han abierto un nuevo centro nocturno…..

Nakuru: pero hay que empezar ya con la construccion del barco y…

Sasuke: vamos nakuru….deja de pensar en trabajo solo un momento mañana….veremos eso anda hay que divertirnos hace mucho que no nos divertimos….

Nakuru: esta bien dejame cambiarme nada mas y….nos vamos…si?

Sasuke: pues te espero afuera no? (se sale y se dirige con los demas chicos….) que hacen?

Chimo: charlando sasuke-san…y? van a ir a bailar? O al centro?

Sasuke: claro que si chimo tal vez esta sea mi noche…..

Kasuga: "su noche? A que se refiere"

Yuske: tu noche? A que te refieres…..

Sasuke: yo quiero mucho a nakuru y ella siempre me pone peros pero de ves en cuando se aligera y a veces esta a punto de darme una oportunidad cuando…alguien siempre interrumpe o a nakuru se le vienen recuerdos antiguos….(mirando indirectamente a kasuga….) pero tal vez hoy sea mi dia…..de suerte….

DE REPENTE TODO AQUEL HOMBRE QUE ESTABA EN LA BORDA SE QUEDO ESTUPEFACTO AL VER TAL BELLEZA NAKURU HABIA SALIDO TOTALMENTE TRANSFORMADA NO PARECIA ELLA SEGÚN PENSABAN SUS FAMILIARES….(RYO, YUSKE, HENZO Y KASUGA)

Nakuru: nos vamos….? (diciendole a sasuke)

Sasuke: por supuesto señorita….(poniendole el brazo para que lo tomase de ahí…..)

Nami: nakuru?

Nakuru: que pasa? Voy a ir al pueblo con sasuke…de verdad no tengo porque pedirte permiso…..

Nami: no es eso es que te ves…..

Ariza: hermosa nunca te habia visto asi de bonita nakuru…..

Nakuru: gracias pero no es para tanto…., bueno me voy no nos esperen ya saben la rutina…(y se van)

Chimo: si capitana…

Ryo/yuske/kasuga: la rutina?

Chimo: asi , cuando la capitana y nuestro navegante se van de baile no regresan en toda la noche hasta el amanecer….

Kasuga: y que se supone que hacen toda la noche…..

Chimo: bailar e ir al karaoke….eso les encanta a nuestros jefes…

ASI COMO TAL NAKURU Y SASUKE SE FUERON TODA LA NOCHE….YA ESTABA AMANECIENDO CUANDO ESTOS LLEGARON….NAKURU SE METIO AL CUARTO DE NAVEGACION JUNTO CON SASUKE Y AHÍ DURMIERON NAKURU EN UNA PEQUEÑA CAMA QUE LE HABIAN PUESTO AHÍ Y SASUKE SENTADO A UN LADO SUYO….YA ERA COMO MEDIO DIA Y DEL CUARTO DE NAVEGACION….

Kasuga: se puede saber que hacias ahí nakuru duerme ahí sabes?

Sasuke: si, dormi con ella, algun problema?

Kasuga: "como? Durmieron juntos?, entonces nakuru si lo quiere de ese modo?" oi! (alzando un poco la voz)

Sasuke: (tapandole la boca) shhhh la despertaras (abre la puerta y deja ver a nakuru dormida tan dulcemente que parecia una angel….) dejala dormir no seas cruel….(llevandose de ahí a kasuga….) que pasa tienes algo que naru-chan…..

Kasuga: naru-chan? Y esa quien es….

Sasuke: asi le decimos en kashibara a nakuru…..

Kasuga: pues no tengo nada con ella pero….

Sasuke: entonces dejame en paz….(se va)

ASI PASARON TODAVIA DOS HORAS….Y DE REPENTE NAKURU SALIO…DEL CUARTO VESTIDA Y LISTA PARA TRABAJAR….(NOTA: RECUERDEN QUE VAN A CONTRUIR UN BARCO A SU MEDIDA…YA ESTAN ANCLADOS EN LA ISLA…)

Nakuru: bien muchachos, ya estan terminados….(con unos papeles en la mano…., en ese momento todos voltearon porque todos estrictamente todos estaban en la borda…..)

Sasuke: naru, ya terminaste los planos?

Nakuru: si….

Todos: naru?

Nakuru: asi me dicen aya en kashibara….

Todos: ah…

Nakuru: bien no sean olgazanes hay que trabajar….

Tripulacion de nakuru: mira quien lo dice la que durmió durante casi toda la mañana….

Nakuru: disculpen?

Tripulacion: nada capitana….

Nakuru: a trabajar….sasuke…ten….(le entrega los planos…a sasuke)

Sasuke: que no vas a venir con nosotros…..

Nakuru: no, es que quiero llevarle unas flores y….charlar un rato….

Todos: flores? A quien?

Nakuru: mmmmm veran….(pero en este instante sono su den den mushi…..) esperen….,(contesta) si?

Voz: naru…estas en ocloque?

Nakuru: ah, asi se llama esta isla cierto, si estoy aquí gin-san….

Sanji/luffy: gin?

Gin: naru….vas a llevarle algo?

Nakuru: si,y tu donde estas?

Gin: vine por la parte del tesoro y vine a lo mismo….., bueno nos vemos ahí te parece?

Nakuru: si, gin-san….

Gin: bueno hasta pronto naru…(cuelga)

Sanji: nakuru con quien hablabas….

Nakuru: bien a eso hiba…cuando me aleje de ustedes…en un barco pequeño este se undio de milagro fui rescatada por nada mas y nada menos que don krieg al principio le tuve desconfianza pero nos fuimos tomando afecto tanto el como gin-san….esto se formo en amistad….pero un dia hubo un contraataque con don….y el ordeno a gin-san que me sacara de ahí y me pusiera a salvo a lo cual habia una isla muy cerquita de ahí osea esta isla…..y cuando me di cuenta estaba siendo llevada por gin-san a la orilla cuando llegamos el barco exploto…y no quedo nada de el…..hicimos una tumba en un risco de la parte este de esta isla….y desde hace tres años venimos y le dejamos unas flores a don…..

Nami: nakuru con cuantos criminales mas te has aliado….

Nakuru: (molesta) no son criminales….sueñan lo mismo que yo…

EN CUANTO NAKURU DIJO ESTO….SE QUEDARON ESTUPEFACTOS…

Sasuke: asi y ese tambien es mi sueño naru….

Nami: cual sueño? Ser un maldito que mata a quien quiera…..

Nakuru: exactamente….

ENTONCES TODOS EXEPTUANDO A LA TRIPULACION DE NAKURU FRUNCIERON EL SEÑO….

Nakuru: porque esas caras…?, ese es mi sueño, ser libre!

Nami: libre,? A que le llamas libertad?

Nakuru: mi libertad es…poder cruzar el mar sin tener nada que temer ni que cuidar….y si me enfreto a alguien y lo mato nadie me diga nada, si voy y destruyo una isla…que nadie me diga nada…..poder hacer lo que se me antoje cuando se me antoje y donde se me antoje hacerlas cosas esa es mi libertad mi tripulacion piensa igual que yo por eso los escogi….

Nami: eso no es de alguien que tenga algo de orgullo…..ni vergüenza….

Nakuru: que creen no la tengo ja!, yo soy libre….que no han visto esto….(saca de una bolsa que traia golgando….un cartel de busqueda….de ella) mi seudonimo ah sido cambiado….

Nami: la mujer infernal….vales (casi se le salen los ojos) vales…..900,000 millones….de es posible eso….

Nakuru: eh hecho 3900 misiones de asesinato en dos años y medio……(con una cara distinta como maligna) y en de ninguna me arrepiento….por eso….soy la mas temida….me deshago de mis contrincantes en un segundo…..sin dejar huella, tambien eh robado mas de 100,000,000 billones de berries…..en obras de arte, diamantes cofres, cosas invaluables….demas…..no por nada soy la mano derecha de crocodrile…..solo hubo 4 misiones que no pude cumplir……y fueron…1, matar a akagami shanks….

Nami: (con la mano en la boca)

Nakuru: 2, matar a portgas d. ace…., 3, matar a monkey d. luffy y 4 matar a roronoa zoro por obvias razones no las pude cumplir……

Sasuke: (le pone la mano en el hombro) ya basta…

Nakuru: ah? (cambia su forma) disculpen no quise….(con la mano en la cara) perdon….(prende su droga, el cigarrito…y comienza a fumarlo…) se me hace tarde me voy….(salta del barco)

PASADO UN RATO DESPUES DE QUE NAKURU SE FUE….

Sasuke: perdonenla…, lo que pasa es que habia estado bajo mucha presion mientras buscabamos ese tesoro y no lo encontrabamos y nos seguia mucha gente comprenderan…..

Nami: no, nosotros no le enseñamos esas cosas nosotros la criamos como mejor pudimos….y como mejor creimos…..

Sasuke: tranquila señora…..

Nami: y tu maldita sea quieres dejar de llamarme señora me haces sentir vieja!!!! (colerica amenazando al pobre sasuke)

Sasuke: gomen nasai (aterrorizado)

ASI PASO TODA LA TARDE CUANDO DE REPENTE ALGUIEN SUBE AL BARCO….

Gin: hola sasuke no has visto a nakuru quedamos de vernos pero….no llego….(al terminar de decir esto se dio cuenta quienes eran los tripulantes del barco) sanji….

Sanji: gin cuanto tiempo sin vernos…

Gin: y el niño del sombrero de paja, bueno por lo que veo ya no eres un niño….

Robin: gin? (saliendo de la cocina) en verdad eres tu….

Gin: no es posible robin….que haces aquí?

Robin: eso deveria preguntarte yo….

Luffy: se conocen?

Robin: bueno……

Gin: fuimos pareja hace mucho tiempo tenia rumores de que eras parte de una tripulacion y los muchachos me contaron que te casaste con un idiota cabeza de chorlito eso es cierto robin?

Luffy: (como queriendo fusilar a gin con la mirada)

Robin: mmmm no creo que se paresca a esa descripción pero el esta aquí….y es luffy

Gin: (casi se le caen los ojos) no es posible tu, una belleza internacional con alguien como el….? Lo que es el amor no?

Robin: jjujujuju (la tipica risita de robin)

Luffy: (con cara de puchero) que quieres gin…..

Gin: si ya lo dije no han visto a naru pues quedamos de vernos pero no llego….

Sasuke: es que hubo una pequeña disputa entre ella y su familia aquí presente….

Gin: familia? Ustedes son su familia?

Todos: si,….

Gin: mmmmm me imagino roronoa es su padre?

Zoro: si

Nami: y yo soy su madre…..

Gin: quien lo diria….

Sasuke: como sea gin-san vamos a buscarla antes de que…..

Gin: si lo se vamos….

Nami: esperen que pasa?

Sasuke: cuando nakuru desaparece es peligroso….tenemos que evitar que vaya a cometer alguna locura…..(entonces gin y sasuke se van del barco)

-----------------------------------------------------------

Constestando a todos los reviews…..

Bueno les dire algo todo los 30 capitulos me tomo 2 meses hacerlos…espero que sean de su agrado la verdad no se cuando acabe con la historia pues la verdad ya tengo un final mas todavía no me llega a la cabeza como llegar a el…. U pero no se preocupen que yo todos los dias escribo asi que de ves en cuando pueden checar para ver si ya subi el siguiente…….


	2. CAPITULO 31

MIENTRAS EN EL BOSQUE DE LA ISLA…..

Nakuru: porque siempre hago lo mismo…ni siquiera se donde estoy….(mirando a su alrededor tal vez herencia de zoro XDDD) me siento cansada (pues ya tenia esta vagando mucho rato por la isla) creo que descansare un rato (se sienta en la raiz de un arbol y se recarga en el)

CUANDO DE PRONTO APARECEN UNA BANDA DE TIPOS MUY RAROS….OBVIAMENTE NO ERAN MARINOS SI NO PIRATAS….

Nakuru: nada mas esto faltaba que quieren…..

Tipo 1: venimos a darte una leccion no te preocupes no te haremos mucho daño….

Nakuru: vengan que no les tengo miedo…..(entonces nakuru uso las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban para pelear contra estos…aproximadamente eran como 10….y nakuru les estaba dando pelea hasta que….) "se me esta nublando la vista esto no es bueno…." (de repente esta siente un golpe por detrás….y cae al suelo) "no puedo terminar asi…no creo…." (pierde el conocimiento…..)

PASARON DOS HORAS MAS Y MIENTRAS CON SASUKE Y GIN…..

Gin: donde podra estar…..

Sasuke: no lo s…(tropiesa con algo….nota: estos estaban por el bosque donde estaba nakuru) con que tropese….?

Gin: sasuke mira es…..

Sasuke: nakuru! (la toma en sus brazos) nakuru! Oi! contestame! (la sacude)

Gin: esta llena de sangre lo mejor sera llevarla al barco ahí tiene que haber doctores no?

Sasuke: si….

UNOS MINUTOS MAS TARDE…..ESTOS DOS LLEGARON AL BARCO…

Nami: que paso? (asustada al ver a nakuru en brazos de sasuke y llena de sangre)

Sasuke: por favor curenla…..(entregandosela a chopper)

Chopper: (tomandola en brazos) descuida (entra corriendo a la enfermeria junto con kaya…)

Sasuke: espero este bien…

Kasuga: (tomando por el cuello de la camisa a sasuke) que le paso? Responde!

Sasuke: dejame en paz! Que gran parte de los problemas de naru eres tu! Por tu culpa ella sufre desde que la conosco! Por tu culpa ella no tiene un lugar para mi en su vida! (pero se dio cuenta de lo que dijo) perdon no quise decir eso…..

Kasuga: y según tu yo tengo la culpa….

Sasuke: claro que si…., por no saber apreciar lo que tienes…..ella siempre estuvo ahí para ti contigo….

Kasuga: que quieres! Si yo no estaba enamorado de nakuru, o que? Querias que la engañara?

Sasuke: y porque dices amaba? Es que ahora si la amas?

Kasuga: (esa pregunta hizo que a kasuga se le atorara la saliba en la garganta) no…es eso…..yo…..

Sasuke: sabes que….(entonces suena el den den mushi de sasuke) si?

Croco: sasuke que paso? Algo le paso a naru? Cierto? (a esto todos estaban atentos a la conversación de sasuke con crocodrile)

Sasuke: si señor creo que fue una emboscada del grupo enemigo….que hacemos ahora señor?  
croco: pero naru esta bien?  
sasuke: no lo se señor en estos momentos la estan curando pero no creo que sea nada grave….

Croco: pues la unica solucion es que…no la dejes salir sin compañía….

Sasuke: buena idea señor…hasta luego

Croco: bueno cuidala(cuelga)

Sasuke: (se recarga en la pared y se deja caer al piso)

Gin: sasuke, tengo un pendiente mantenme informado como quiera volvere mañana si?

Sasuke: adelante gin-san…..

Gin: adios robin….

Robin: adios gin que descanses…..(despidiendose con la mano)

Luffy: adios gin….(con un tono celoso)

Robin: que te pasa luffy?

Luffy: no puedo creer que hayas andado con el…(con puchero)

Robin: luffy no me digas que estas celoso a estas alturas de la vida…..

Luffy: pero robin….

Robin: pero nada yo te elegi por algo no crees?

Luffy: mmm pues eso creo , lo se es porque soy muy guapo….

Nami: puf! (se rie abiertamente)  
luffy: de que te ries nami!

Nami: de nada me acorde de algo (obviamente no es cierto , se esta riendo de lo que dijo luffy)

Robin: me enamore de ti porque eres un niño pequeño…..

Luffy: ah eso es….(pero se da cuenta de algo) ah? Robin…(con puchero) enserio crees que soy infantil…

Todos: en verdad quieres que te conteste?

Chopper: chicos….

Sasuke: como esta naru….

Chopper: nakuru esta estable solo que no ah recobrado el conocimiento….

Sasuke: gracias al cielo…., puedo pasar a estar con ella?

Chopper: claro…

Sasuke: (entra y se sienta a un lado de la cama donde estaba nakuru….)  
kasuga: el no puede estar con nakuru…ni siquiera es nada suyo deberias ser otra persona….

Ryo: y porque no vas tu…

Kasuga: y porque yo?

Ryo: porque se ve que tu eres el mas preocupado….o mas bien celoso…..vamos karin te dijo que debias rehaser tu vida no la desaproveches….

Kasuga: (se sonroja) estas totalmente equivocas como siempre (se va)

Ryo: y yo que dije

Henzo: como siempre metiendo la pata ryo….

Yuske: no tienes un poco de tacto…

Ryo: que es eso? (haciendo la cabeza de lado como su progenitor nota: luffy)

Chimo: señora…(refiriendose a nami)

Nami: ah?

Chimo: la capitana estara bien? (con ojos vidriosos)

Nami: si ella estara bien, ustedes seran los que estaran muertos si siguen llamandome señora , que no lo hagan que me hacen sentir vieja!

Chimo: si como usted diga….

ASI PASO TODA LA NOCHE….Y NAKURU SEGUIA DORMIDA Y ASU LADO DESPIERTO SASUKE….NAMI FUE A MEDIA NOCHE A VER A NAKURU Y SE ENCONTRO CON SASUKE DESPIERTO….

Nami: oi, pense que estarias dormido…..

Sasuke: no creo poder dormir hasta que ella despierte…..(con una dulce sonrisa)

Nami: la quieres enserio?

Sasuke: disculpe?

Nami: que si amas a nakuru…escuche un poco de lo que le dijiste a kasuga hace rato….

Sasuke: yo….(baja la mirada) yo ya se lo dije a ella desde que la conoci no se algo me paso…que mientras la hiba conociendo mas sentia la necesidad de estar cerca de ella y de protegerla hace un año y medio….se lo dije y entonces ella me confeso…(alza la vista pero esa mirada dulce desaparecio) me confeso….que ella estaba enamorada de otra persona y de cómo el nunca le hizo un chance….me conto todo acerca de kasuga….lo se todo de el y me da mucha furia que el teniendo a nakuru incondicional hubiera elegido a otra…, lo que yo daria porque ella me abriera su corazon…y…

Nami: si la conoces tan bien como yo…sabras que es testaruda, y a veces fastidiosa pero muy decidida….si ella ve lo mucho que tu le importas tomaras ventaja sobre kasuga ya que este niño solo oculta sus sentimientos….y no tiene valor para un segundo romance…..

Sasuke: gracias….nami-san….

Nami: de nada…ahora come esto que tu tambien te enfermaras….(le da una charola con unos emparedados….)

Sasuke: gracias….

Nami. Buenas noches….(se va)

AL DIA A MEDIO DIA….

Sasuke: (seguia despierto! Que perseverancia!, acariciandole el cabello suavemente a nakuru)

Nakuru: (abriendo lentamente los ojos) donde…estoy…

Sasuke: nami-san!!! (grita) ya desperto! Vengan!

Nakuru: (se sienta en la cama y se agarra el ojo derecho) que me paso?

ENTONCES TODOS ENTRARON Y LA VIERON….

Nami: nakuru que bueno que estas bien….

Sasuke: fue una emboscada….

Nakuru: ah, es cierto ahora lo recuerdo….(mira a sasuke) que tienes….

Sasuke: me preocupaste mucho….

Nakuru: no seas dramatico por favor, hemos estado en situaciones peores o no? Tio chopper, mi ojo esta mal?

Chopper: no solo fue un rasguño con unos pequeños cuidados en una semana estara como nuevo pero debes dejarte la venda….

Nakuru: de acuerdo , lo ves tranquilo….

Sasuke: tienes razon…

ENTONCES SUENA EL DEN DEN MUSHI DE NAKURU…

Nakuru: (contesta) bueno?

Croco: naru? Ya estas bien me entere de lo sucedido…

Nakuru: si ya estoy bien pero que les pasa a todos solo fue cosa de nada….

Croco: no se puede repetir esto…

Nakuru: descuida me fijare mas la proxima vez…

Croco: no , ya le ordene a sasuke que no volveras a salir sin compañía….

Nakuru: que!

Croco: es una orden….ademas….estas son tus nuevas ordenes escucha….., como me imagino te tomara unos 4 meses terminar tu barco no?

Nakuru: si…..

Croco: puedo hablar con nico robin?

Nakuru: para que quieres hablar con mi tia?

Robin: mmm esto es raro….

Luffy: robin no hables con el….

Robin: por favor luffy ni que fuera a intentar matarme por medio del den den mushi…(va y contesta) que se te ofrece crocodrile….

Croco: nico robin….tanto tiempo sin escuchar tu hermosa voz….

Robin: vamos al grano que quieres de mi?

Croco: eres la unica con la que puedo hablar de esa tripulacion y les quiero pedir un favor….

Nami: se ha vuelto loco? El pedirnos un favor?

Robin: que clase de favor?

Croco: se trata de nakuru os pido que se queden con ella 4 meses y la acompañen hasta kashibara juro de palabra no atacarlo ni hacer nada en contra suya cuando vengan….

Robin: bueno eso no depende de mi….o no capitan…(dirigiendose a luffy)

Luffy: lo haremos por nakuru….

Croco: sabia decisión amigo sombrero de paja….., naru….

Nakuru: (toma el den den mushi) que quieres….

Croco: no te enojes asi conmigo…., espero regreses pronto hasta luego…por cierto ya mande a gin por el tesoro…ya llego?

Nakuru: si ya llego pero no ah venido…

Croco: bueno adios (cuelga)

Nakuru: que mas me queda….ya que me puedo instalar en este cuarto?

Nami: sabes que si….

Nakuru: bueno (comienza a sacar unas fotos y las pone al pie de la ventana)

Nami: nakuru esas fotos? (mirando que habia varias fotos de ella con varios personajes) son tuyas?

Nakuru: si, esta fue cuando me encontre con don y gin-san…(señalando una donde estaban ella abrazada a gin y don poniendole una mano en la cabeza) fue muy divertido….(sacando otra donde se encontraba con crocodrile y con una chica desconocida para la tripulacion….)

Ryo: y esa foto?

Nakuru: bueno el como la mayoria sabe es crocodrile….y ella es ….una rival..su nombre es…..Shaila………

Nami: rival?

Nakuru: si, siempre competimos por todo aunque tambien somos amigas….(entonces coloca otra foto en la que esta con sasuke y su tripulacion) pues a estos ya los conoces….(sonrie) bueno…..muchachos hay que ponerse a trabajar….

Tripulacion: ah?

Chimo: pero capitana….

Nakuru: nada de nada hay que seguir haciendo el barco, ya estan los planos solo deben hacerlos pueden hacerlos solos verdad?

Chimo: si capitana pero usted….

Nakuru: voy a dar una vuelta al pueblo…..(se para y se pone sus zapatos….)

Sasuke: vamos….

Nakuru: pero..

Sasuke: no iras sola ya escuchaste al jefe….

Nakuru: bueno….esta bien….solo comprare unas cosas y….vere algunos muebles para el barco….(se estaba peinando haciendose una coleta alta…., pues esta traia el cabello muy largo) vamos….

Zoro: nakuru…

Nakuru: que pasa?

Zoro: ven necesito hablar contigo….

NAKURU OBEDECIO POR PRIMERA VEZ A SU PADRE XDDDD Y LE SIGUIO HASTA LA COCINA…Y….ENTRARON LOS DOS…Y CERRARON LA PUERTA….A LO QUE LOS DEMAS SE VIERON SORPRENDIDOS ANTE TAL ACTO…..PUES NUNCA SE ESPERARIA ESO DE ZORO….

Nakuru: que pasa? (acercandose a zoro)

Zoro: nakuru…yo se que no eh sido un padre responsable y cariñoso contigo ni con henzo pero…tu me preocupas mas….(la abraza) pero ahora que estaras aquí de nuevo aunque sea un corto tiempo….porfavor siente como si volvieras a ser una niña y date una tranquilidad que sabes que aquí puedes darte……

PERO DESDE LAS SOMBRAS ALGUIEN LOS OBSERVABA CLARO NO ERA OTRA QUE NAMI….

Nami: tu padre tiene razon…siente libre de esta aquí sin temores como cuando eras pequeña….

Nakuru: mama, papa….(sonrie haciendo un gesto de afirmación) gracias….., puedo pedirles un favor….

Nami: que pasa?

Nakuru: en la costa este esta todo el material para hacer mi barco pueden llevar el thousand sunny hasta alla y alli nos vemos para que ellos puedan contruirlo y yo pueda ver…..si?

Nami: tenlo por seguro aya nos vemos…..

Nakuru: gracias….(abraza a nami y de la misma forma se va corriendo jala a sasuke del brazo y saltan del barco a la costa….y se van al pueblo)

Nami: esta tan necesitada de cariño fue bueno que le dieras una abrazo cosa que no le dabas desde que tenia 9 años….

Zoro: soy muy duro?

Nami: (lo abraza) no, tu eres asi….no eres duro esa es tu forma de ser….algo directa…..

Zoro: (la besa)

ASI PASARON VARIAS HORAS…..Y PARA CUANDO NAKURU Y SASUKE HABIAN REGRESADO PERO A LADO ESTE DE LA ISLA DONDE HABIAN QUEDADO DE ANCLAR EN LA ORILLA EL THOUSAND SUNNY PARA QUE ELLA PUDIERA VIGILAR LA CONSTRUCCION…..

Nakuru: ya regresamos…

Nami: que bien…bueno dejame decirte que este lado tiene mejor vista…

Nakuru: sasuke ve a dejar eso al cuarto….

Sasuke: si, ahora vuelvo…(entra al cuarto)

Nakuru: ah….(se estira) que aburrida estoy….


	3. CAPITULO 32

CAPITULO 32

Nakuru: ah….(se estira) que aburrida estoy….

Ryo: hey nakuru quieres entrenar….?

Henzo: como le pides eso?

Nami: tiene razon henzo, ryo como le dices eso no ves como esta….

Nakuru: acepto, tranquilos no me pasara nada ustedes no me han visto pelear enserio (sonrie maliciosamente)

Ryo: estoy seguro que eres pura pantalla…..anda pelemos….

Nakuru: enserio quieres eso? (vuelve a sonreir maliciosamente) bueno como quieras….(comenzando a estirarse para pelear….) solo no lloriques cuando pierdas….

Ryo: eso lo veremos…(comienzan a pelear, ryo estaba a punto de golpear a nakuru la cual estaba inmóvil….) anda porque no peleas…..

Nakuru: (con los ojos cerrados, bueno el ojo XDDD desaparece esquivando el ataque de ryo)

Ryo: que donde se metio? (mirando cuidadosamente a todos lados…)

Nakuru: nunca podras ganarme con esa lentitud (se oye un voz desde un lugar alto….)

Ryo: donde….(voltea y nakuru se encontraba en el puesto de vigia) como demonios llegaste ahí! (casi se le salian los ojos)

Nakuru: (desparece y entonces ryo recibe un golpe por el cual cae al piso y entonces aparecio nakuru parada a un lado de ryo) de la misma manera que ahora…..(esbozo una media sonrisa) te rindes?

Ryo: por supuesto que no….(estos seguian peleando como cuando eran unos niños…..

MIENTRAS NAMI….SE ENCONTRABA EN EL CUARTO QUE OCUPARIA NAKURU PARA DORMIR Y HACER PEQUEÑAS COSAS…SE ENCONTRABA ORDENANDO Y CAMBIANDO DE SABANAS LA CAMA….Y SACANDO UNAS COSAS DEL PEQUEÑO MORRAL DE NAKURU Y ACOMODANDO LA ROPA EN UN BUEN LUGAR…..PERO SACO UNA FOTO…..

Nami: quien sera ella? (mirando a una mujer de cabello negro corto…y ojos verdes…muy bella y traia un traje de entrenamiento….y estaba abrazando a nakuru por el cuello….) se ve muy feliz….(coloca la foto en la ventana)

MIENTRAS A FUERA….

Nakuru: (sentada en la espalda de ryo) no que era pura pantalla…? Ja!

Henzo/kasuga/yuske: (tirados en el suelo de la risa) jajajajajajajjajajajajajaja!!!

Nakuru: ah, bueno me diverti un rato contigo…..jejeje….

ASI PASARON VARIAS SEMANAS…..Y TODO HIBA MARCHANDO PERFECTAMENTE NAKURU YA PODIA VER CON SUS DOS OJOS….EL BARCO HIBA YA CASI A LA MITAD MAS TODAVIA LE FALTA ALGO DE TIEMPO….TODO ERA TRANQUILIDAD HASTA QUE…..SE SINTIO UN CHOQUE DE ALGO CONTRA EL THOUSAND SUNNY Y TODOS SALIERON A VER CUANDO ENCONTRARON A DOS MUJERES VESTIDAS CON UNAS TUNICAS TRASPARENTES PARECIDAS A LAS DE NAKURU Y SE VEIAN EN POSICION DE PELEA….

Luffy: que quieren aquí!

Nami: que busca?!

Nakuru: tranquilos ellas vienen a buscarme a mi…..(decia esta mientras se solocaba una especie de cinturón a la cadera y comenzaba a colocar cosas en el coloco dos espadas de cada lado y dos pistolas de cada lado…..)que buscan Arashi, Ruika…..quieren pelear?

Arashi: sabes perfectamente lo que buscamos….

Ruika: y es mandarte al infierno….

Nakuru: (recargada en la pared del barco y con una sonrisa sarcastica comienza a acercarse a ellas) pero que idiotas son….acaso no saben que ya vendi mi alma al diablo….(sonrie maléficamente y comienza a crear una esfera de luz roja en su mano) en el momento que obtuve estos poderes pase a ser propiedad del infierno o es que acaso no lo saben? (sus ojos cambian de negros a color carmesí….ardiente) esta vez me vengare…..pase lo que pase…..las matare con mis propias manos…pero no aquí…..( si recuerdan naruto saben lo que es un jutsu algo asi la forma de las manos….entonces nakuru hace un jutsu ydice….) kekai…(y forma una barrera en todo el thousand sunny….) salgan de este barco….(con la esfera de color rojo que tenia en la manos mando hasta la orilla de la playa a sus contrincantes…..y se voltea hacia su tripulacion…..)

Chimo: capitana otra vez contra ellas?

Nakuru: el que intervenga….

Arashi: y tu crees que vamos a esperarte….(le disparan una pistola….nuestros amigos con buen ojo sabian a donde se dirigia esa bala directamente a la cabeza de nakuru y sabemos que un golpe de estos es mortal….)

Kasuga: (se atraviesa y recive la bala….la cual le llego a la parte superior del pecho todos estaban desconcertados pues casi le daba en el corazon…..) es-estas bien?

Nakuru: ( se voltea y ve a kasuga) que demonios haces….

Kasuga: no queria que murieses…..(se cae al piso)

Nakuru: apenas hiba decirlo antes de que el idiota lo hiciera, ninguno escuchenme esto va para todos aquí en el barco….nadie se interponga en esta pelea aunque este muriendo……esta es una venganza pendiente…..que tengo….(se comienza a amarrar el pelo en una coleta alta, hagan de cuenta zoro con su pañoleta, pues esta traia el cabello suelto) no se si regresare….no esperen solo observen…..por cierto (salta del barco hasta la orilla) esa barrera que puse no la pueden quitar……(se va corriendo hasta donde estan sus contrincantes….)

Nami: nakuru (topandose con la barrera y siendo abentada por ella….) nakuru!

Nakuru: perdon!, solo que no quiero ver morir a nadie mas…..(se pone de espaldas a ellos y de frente a sus contrincantes….) empezamos? O quieren que les haga reverencia…(burlandose)

Arashi: no te burles de nosotras maldita…..

Ruika: esta ves te mataremos….

Nakuru: enserio? Me harian un favor pero….mmmmm, no, no gracias….no puedo morir, para que pueda morir por decirlo asi…tranquila…tengo que vengar la muerte de Isaberu-san….

Arashi: hablas de esa mujer que te salvo la ultima vez….bah! fue una idiota al protegerte….

Nakuru: si tienen razon no tenia que protegerme pero yo vengare su muerte aunque sea lo ultimo que haga (comienzan a pelear….ellas la atacaban con pistolas…..y nakuru con su poder de velocidad las esquivaba todas hasta que desaparecio su velocidad fue como la luz y robo a sus contrincantes sus pistolas…y las tiro al mar) y ahora que? (parada retadoramente)

Ruika: esto apenas comienza maldita…..(saca unas espadas y al igual su compañera y comenzaron a acercarse a nakuru…..y a atacar al mismo tiempo)

MIENTRAS EN EL BARCO….

Nami: eso es injusto dos contra una….

Sanji: creen que gane….

Robin: a que se refirio nakuru con que ella ya pertenecia al diablo (entonces todos miraron a sasuke)

Sasuke: mmmm

Nami: explicanos ahora mismo….(mirando punzantemente a sasuke)

Sasuke: bueno…veran nakuru….en su afan de ser mas fuerte ….pues…ingirio un brebaje el cual le dijeron que era para obtener unos poderes sorprendentes pero….a cambio debia vender su vida al la escencia misma…..osea el demonio en persona….

Nami: (con una mano en la boca) eso, eso hizo! Pero como pudo….

Sanji: tanta era su prisa por ser fuerte….

Luffy: eso fue estupido….

Sasuke: ustedes no lo comprenden..no lo hizo por eso solamente necesitaba ser mas fuerte rapido para que nadie mas…volviera a morir por ella….

MIENTRAS CON NAKURU QUIEN AL PRINCIPIO….ESTAB CON GRAN VENTAJA SU VENTAJA SE FUE DESVANECIENDO YA QUE SUS CONTRINCANTES DABAN BASTANTE BATALLA….

Arisha: (tiran a nakuru al suelo….algo bastante lejecitos de ellas) parece que te has quedado sin fuerzas….tanto cansan esos poderes?

Nakuru: no te incumbe…. "esto no esta bien estoy empezando a ver borroso….sera mejor usar mis ultimos esfuerzos para acabarlas, ya se…." (mirando una especie de plataforma de piedra que se encontraba dejabo de algo como un peñasco algo grande…..y comienza a correr pero no rapidamente como siempre lo hace….hacia la base de roca….)

Arashi: y ahora que….?

Ruika: que planeas?

Nakuru: (sonrie maliciosamente y comienza a hacer una gran esfera de color rojo)

Ruika: que se supone que haces (a punto de atacarla)

Nakuru: alto ahí! Este es su fin….( lanza la esfera de poder contra el peñasco haciendo que este empesace a derrumbarse….y se viera que hiba a caer encima de ellas las contrincantes dispuestas a huir no pudieron ya que nakuru puso una barrera para que no fueran a ningun lado…., entonces nakuru sonrie mirando hacia el thousand sunny….)

Arashi: estas loca? Quieres morir tu tambien….

Nakuru: si muero mejor para mi…..

MIENTRAS EN EL THOUSAND SUNNY….ESTOS VEIA CON HORROR EL ESCENARIO…

Nami: (sus rodillas se doblaron….y tenia la mirada totalmente paralizada….)

Zoro: (sus ojos estaban en trance casi igual que nami)

Sanji: (no podia creerlo)

Kasuga: (un kasuga extendido en el suelo con unos vendajes recien puestos por su tio chopper…..solo escuchaba llanto por parte de las chicas y sinlencio por parte de los chicos eseptuando a sasuke….) "nakuru que paso?"

Sasuke: nakuru!!! (gritaba despavorido sasuke abentandose cada ves mas fuerte contra la barrera que habia hecho esta)

Chimo: sasuke-san es imposible romperla sabe cuanto poder tiene la capitana nakuru….(tratando de deternelo)

Sasuke: sueltame! (se abienta por enesima vez contra la barrera pero cae al piso) naru….(sollozando se para y mira como nakuru y sus contrincantes eran aplastadas por la gran roca….y toma impulso y se abienta por ultima vez hacia la barrera y la rompe y cae a la arena mojada y comienza a correr hacia donde estaba nakuru y se asoma primero al mar y sus ojos se petrifican al ver sangre en esa parte del mar….y sin pensarlo dos veces se abienta al agua )

SIN PENSARLO DOS VECES ZORO, SANJI, LUFFY SALTARON DEL BARCO EN BUSCA DE ESTOS DOS….ZORO Y SANJI NO LO PENSARON Y SE TIRARON AL MAR IGUAL QUE SASUKE….Y LUFFY PUES SE QUEDO FUERA POR OBVIAS RAZONES….Y LUFFY ESPERANDO VER A LOS MUCHACHOS…. PARA SACARLOS RAPIDAMENTE DEL AGUA…..Y AL VERLOS RAPIDAMENTE LOS SACO…

Luffy: estan bien….

Zoro: (respirando)

Sanji: (igual)

Sasuke: nakuru!! Esta muy palida y muy herida hay que subir rapido al barco….!!!

HABIENDO DICHO ESTO TODOS SUBIERON AL BARCO Y CHOPPER Y KAYA LLEVARON COMO VOLIDOS A NAKURU A LA ENFERMERIA…..MIENTRAS EN LA MENTE DE NAKURU….

Nakuru: "que me pasa? No siento nada, estare muerta? Eso debe ser…., asi que esto es la muerte pues no esta nada mal….."

Y LOS DEMAS ESTUVIERON ESPERANDO HORAS…..HASTA QUE SALIERON CHOPPER Y KAYA MUY AGOTADOS….

Usopp: como esta? (preguntandole a kaya)

Kaya: bueno un poco mas y no se salva esas rocas no eran algodones saben?

Nami: (sentia que el alma le volvia al cuerpo)

ASI PASARON UNO, DOS TRES DIAS Y AL CUARTO DIA NAKURU DESPERTO Y SE ENCONTRABA RODEADA DE TODOS Y AUN LADO DE ELLA SASUKE Y KASUGA UN POCO DISTANTE DE ESTE ULTIMO…..

Nakuru: au, que me paso (se agarra la cabeza y nota otra venda por encima de su ojo derecho) mmmm otra vez el ojo….., que hacen todos aquí y con esas caras?

Todos: estabamos preocupados por ti!!!! (le gritan)

Nakuru: pero que drama hacen, como si fuera tan importan…..

Sasuke: claro que eres importante…..que hubiera pasado si hubieras muerto?

Nakuru: mejor para mi…

Nami: nakuru! (regañandola)

Sasuke: que hubiera hecho yo si tu mueres…eh?

Nakuru: simplemente seguir tu vida, (lo mira fijamente) esa es una leccion que aprendi aquí….porque alguien muera el mundo no deja de girar…..aunque yo muera la vida sigue…..y tu vida tambien….

Sasuke: pero…. (ya sin importarle quien estuviera a su lado) yo te amo….

Nakuru: sasuke ya te dije que…..

Sasuke: porque no me abres un poco tu corazon?

Nakuru: yo no tengo corazon…..

Sasuke: no digas esas cosas……

Nakuru: ya te lo dije una vez…..nunca confies en mi yo no tengo corazon asi como te puedo proteger y estar a tu lado al dia siguiente te puedo traicionar y matar…..

Kasuga: nakuru! (molesto)

Nakuru: y tu! Quien te crees para hacerte el heroe, nadie te pidio que te atravesaras a esa bala…..siempre haces lo mismo, no te creas un heroe…los heroes no existen….!

Kasuga: porque siempre te comportas asi?

Nakuru: porque detesto deverle cosas a la gente……

Kasuga: eres una niña berrinchuda e idiota!

Nakuru: (aun con todas su heridas se le abienta encima a kasuga y comienzan a pelearse como cuando eran niños….) quien te crees! Eh?...

Nami: aquí vamos de nuevo (con la mano en la cara)

Sanji: (prende un cigarro)

Tashigi: como puedes estar tan tranquilo si se estan peleando! (refiriendose a sanji)

Sanji: ya estan bastantes grandecitos….

Yuske: ya detente kasuga….(levantandolo alejandolo de nakuru la cual se para y lo mira con rencor….)

Nakuru: quien te crees para venir a sermonearme! Eh! No importa que tan fuerte eras antes ahora yo soy mucho mas fuerte que tu!

Kasuga: aquí lo unico mas grande es tu bocota! Como siempre!!

Nakuru: dime donde estuviste tu! Señor heroe! Cuando yo estaba en peligro y necesitaba el apoyo de mis seres queridos eh!

Kasuga: te recuerdo que fuiste tu la que huiste!

Nami: kasuga tiene razon nakuru….(intentando calmarla un poco)

Nakuru: (se hace para atrás alejandose un poco de nami y kasuga) no eso no es cierto me fui…porque sus miradas a cusadoras me hacian la vida imposible….y sentia ganas de morirme…..(con una mirada llena de enojo)

Nami: eso no es cierto tu no fuiste culpable de nada de que hablas?

Nakuru: mama yo se….que tu, mis tios, mi papa y mis amigos….no me culpaban de nada….y el que realmente me importaba era kasuga…., anda dicelos…atrevete a decir que tu siempre me culpaste por la perdida de tu hijo eh incluso por la muerte de karin….!! (mirandolo con rencor)

Todos: (mirando extrañados a kasuga)

Kasuga: yo….

Nakuru: porque no lo dices! Si eso es lo que siempre me decia tu mirada….no soporte tu mirada llena de rencor…! Eso fue lo que paso….

Kasuga: que hubieras hecho en mi lugar eh!

Sasuke: perdon que me meta pero….., yo se toda la historia por que naru me la conto….y yo en tu lugar me hubiera enfurecido molestado con nakuru talvez, pero hubiera analizado y pensado que ella no tuvo la culpa aunque talvez yo quisiera verlo asi….

Kasuga: y a ti quien te dio permiso de meterse en la vida de los demas….

Sasuke: me meto porque se trata de nakuru!, entiende una cosa…..me da igual quien seas pero….

Nakuru: (con una vena en la frente los golpea a los dos tanto a sasuke y a kasuga)

Kasuga/sasuke: que demonios te pasa!!!

Nakuru: ustdes deben ser los que no se metan en mi vida entendido! Me tiene harta! Los dos! Y la proxima vez que…..(de repente empieza a ver nublado y cae al suelo a lo cual todos reaccionan espantados..)

Sasuke: naru!, (la sujeta) no se preocupen….(la recuesta en la cama) es solo causado por los poderes que tiene…..

Nami: que tipo de poderes?

Sasuke: vamos a la cocina les parece para que la dejemos descansar…..

ASI TODOS EN LA COCINA….

Sanji: ahora si explicanos….

Sasuke: los poderes que tiene nakuru..

Nami: que clase de poderes son….

Sasuke: tan solo escuchen sus diferentes seudonimos….y se daran cuenta….(saca varios papele pareciera carteles de busqueda…)

Zoro: que es esto?

Sasuke: carteles de busqueda señor….

Zoro: (tomando por el cuello de la camisa a sasuke) me estas tomando el pelo claro que lo se…..!! (colerico)

Sasuke: gomen nasai!! (siendo soltado por zoro) miren estos son los carteles de busqueda de nakuru desde su huida de esta tripulacion hasta ahora….(les mustra uno) el primero fue…mujer filo de viento como ya sabian…., después cuando ya tenia los poderes…., cambio mujer manipuladora de vidas…..

Kasuga: y eso porque?

Sasuke: los poderes de nakuru consisten en 2 cosas…., ella puede controlar la naturaleza a su antojo….y tiene un poder de hipnotizacion en los ojos….una vez que alguien quede hipnotizado ella puede matarle con gran facilidad…..

Nami: no entiendo como puede hacer tales cosas asi sin….remordimiento…

Sasuke: se equivoca señora….(entonces recibe un golpazo de parte de nami) Nami: te dije que no me llamaras asi….

Sasuke: (con un gran chichón en la cabeza) perdon nami-san….pero le repito se equivoca…..nakuru siente mucha presion y remordimientos….pero….no los demuestra fácilmente…hay qveces que se ah tirado a llorar mares de lagrimas en mis brazos diciendo ya no quiero esta vida….quisiera que me dejaran en paz….

Todos: en paz?

Chimo: si, como la capitana es muy conocida no dejan de buscarla para intentar matarla por alguna venganza o cualquier otra cosa….la marina la persigue mas que a barba blanca….

ENTONCES LA PUERTA DE LA COCINA SE ABRE DE IMPROVISO….(ERA ACE….)

Ace: hola chicos….(y de repente en su mano hace una esfera de fuego…y todos lo miraron extrañados….) joven sasuke que sorpresa encontrarte aquí….

Sasuke: (haciendo una esfera de color azul en su mano….) señor ace…es un desagrado volver a verlo….(haciendo una mueca)

Ace: que ahora si me vas a derrotar como tu tripulacion y tu han dicho tanto tiempo…

Todos: su tripulacion?

Sasuke: chimo….(le hace una señal)

Chimo: (les susurra a los demas) lo que pasa es que el señor ace no conoce a nuestra capitana…..

PERO COMO ESTABAN HACIENDO TANTO ESCANDALO QUE HASTA EL CUARTO DE NAKURU SE OYO Y ENTONCES ACE…ESTABA PARADO JUSTO ENFRENTE DE LA PUERTA….Y ESTA ESTABA CERRADA….Y ENTONCES..

Nakuru: (abre la puerta y nota que choco algo….que evidentemente salio volando) ah? Se puede saber que demonios estan haciendo….no me dejan dormir tranquila….y me siento mal (todos la miraron con los ojos sobresaltados) que les pasa…?

Chimo: capitana acaba de mandar…a volar a portgas d. ace….

Nakuru: (cierra la puerta y se da cuenta de que ace estaba detrás de la puerta semiaplastado….) perdon tio ace….

Ace: nakuru deberias tener mas cuidado….mmm nakuru? Cuando volviste…?

Nakuru: no hace mucho….a que se debe tu visita tio?

Ace: eh venido a conocer al capitan de este imbecil llamado sasuke….que siempre intentar matarme….(señalandolo) y bien donde esta tu capitan….

Nakuru: (toce como queriendo aclarar su garganta….) aquí me tienes capitan de la primera division de la banda de crocodrile…..se te ofrece algo…..?

Ace: perdon? Tu eres la capitana de la tripualcion de este….

Nakuru: si tio, y este como tu lo llamas se llama sasuke y es mi subcomandante y navegante…..

Ace: entonces explicame porque siempre me intentan matar…?

Nakuru: no lose sasuke quieres explicarme…yo te di extricas ordenes de aquien no debias atacar o intentar matar…..

Sasuke: perdon capitana pero este individuo asesino a mi padre…..(se para enfrente de ace muy soberbiamente) Portgas D. Ace…..mis peores deseos hacia usted….

Nakuru: (mira de reojo a ace) eso es cierto tio?

Ace: eh matado tanta gente que te juro que no se quien fue su padre….(hace la cabeza de lado estilo luffy)

Sasuke: mamoru….hida….(frunciendo el seño)

Ace: ah, ya lo recuerdo, de la armada que llego a arabasta hace 20 años no? si, le mate antes de reunirme con ustedes en arabasta….(les dice a los muchachos)

Luffy: y porque lo mataste?

Ace: es que…estaba buscando a cierto hermano mio para matarle según dijo ser amigo de smoker…..

Luffy: ah….

Sasuke: pero esa no era razon para matarle….!

Ace: por supuesto que si..que le harias a alguien que quisiera matar a tu unico hermano eh? (le grita)

Nakuru: son muy ruidosos el pasado es pasado…

Sasuke: pero nakuru!

Nakuru. (molesta se acerca a sasuke y acerca la cara de el a la suya con dos dedos de la mano…) sasuke…..

Sasuke: (todos estaban extrañados a esta accion) si….(un poco sonrojado)

Nakuru: (acerca su boca a su oido….y le dice como susurrando…) escucha atentamente….( dijo esto para después gritarle a todo pulmon) que diablos no ves que estoy mala…y tus estupidas discusiones no me dejan descansar me duele mucho la cabeza y mas te vale que te olvides lo que paso con mi tio ace o te hecho por la borda ahora mismo….(y le proporciona un golpe dejandolo en el piso) demonios…ahora tengo mas dolor de cabeza….(sale de la habitación y se regresa a su cuarto)

TODOS EN LA COCINA TENIAN UNA CARA DE ESPANTO….AL VER LA REACCION DE NAKURU Y AL VER AL POBRE DE SASUKE TIRADO EN EL SUELO CON UN CHICHON DEL TAMAÑO DEL THOUSAND SUNNY……

ASI PASARON 3 DIAS Y …. EN LA BORDA DEL THOUSAND SUNNY…..SOLO ERA COMO MEDIO DIA MIENTRAS LOS DEMAS HACIAN DIFERENTES COSAS….POR EJEMPLO….USOPP LES CONTABA HISTORIAS A LA TRIPULACION DE NAKURU….YUSKE Y KASUGA CHARLABAN….Y RYO….ESTABA VIENDO UNA REVISTA DE CHICAS….(PARECE MAS HIJO DE SANJI…..XDDD) HENZO ESTABA ESTUDIANDO ALGO DE MEDICINA CON KAYA Y CHOPPER….SAKURA Y ARIZA ESTABAN TOMANDO EL SOL CLARO EN TRAJE DE BAÑO….HACIA UN CALOR INFERNAL….Y POR ESTO ELLAS DISFRUTABAN DEL SOL….NAMI Y ROBIN TOMANDO UN TE JUNTAS….LUFFY CHARLANDO CON ACE Y FRANKY….REPARANDOSE PUES ALGUNA DE SUS PARTES METALICAS SEGÚN SE SABIA HABIA TENIDO UN DESPERFECTO…..ZORO Y SANJI CHARLANDO EN LA CUBIERTA….Y NAKURU? NAKURU YA ESTABA TOTALMENTE REPUESTA Y ESTABA SENTADA CON LA PIERNAS CRUZADAS….EN LA ORILLA DE LA BORDA DEL THOUSAND SUNNY LEYENDO UN LIBRO BASTANTE AMPLIO Y ESTA HABIA HEREDADO LA MALA VISION DE SU MADRE YA QUE TAMBIEN USABA ANTEOJOS….Y DE REPENTE LA TRIPULACION DE NAKURU JUNTO CON RYO Y HENZO SE PUSIERON A JUGAR PERO AL HACERLO COMENZARON A HACER MUCHO ESCANDALO….Y…..

Nakuru: (muy molesta) con un demonio no saben estar callados….(todos absolutamente todos en cubierta la miraron) no me dejan estudiar! (entonces a esta se acercaron sakura y ariza)

Ariza: hey nakuru que haces? (se sientan a su lado)

Nakuru: estudio una tecnica de batalla….

Sakura: puedo? (le dice tomando el libro) como siempre , siempre te han gustado mucho los combates….cierto?

Nakuru. Por supuesto es mi sangre guerrrera….jajajajja por eso nunca me puedo quedar quieta y siempre me meto en tantos problemas…..(decia sonriendo)

Ariza: vaya y en que consiste la tecnica?

Nakuru (tomando el libro) en levitar bueno mas que nada es como volar a tu voluntad….

Sakura: y eso alguien mas lo ah hecho?

Nakuru: si una persona que yo conoci pero fallecio antes de que pudiera enseñarme…..asi que yo me hare con esa tecnica y sere mucho mas fuerte…..ademas…(sonrie) se avecina el combate…anual….

Todos: (entonces todos por curiosidad) combate anual?

Ryo: que es eso nakuru?

Nakuru: Es como un combate torneo de pelea…..hay combate de cocineros….de dibujantes de mapas….de…punteria…te inscribes y tomas un numero y oponente que te toque debe tener el mismo numero que tu…..y asi hasta llegar a las finales… y te ganas una gran premio 1 billon de berries…

Nami: (entonces los ojos de nami cambiaron a estos….$u$) zoro anda que tienes que participar…..

Zoro: y yo porque?

Sakura: explicanos mas….

Chimo: es un gran combate vienen personas de todo el mundo….y combaten a ahí…..la capitana nakuru ha quedado entre los finalistas desde hace 2 años….

Nakuru: este año definitivamente ganare….me lo jure a mi misma….por eso estoy aprendiendo esta tecnica…..(sigue leyendo el libro) asi que porfavor no hagan ruido solo necesito leer unas hojas mas…..y ya si?

Todos: si…..

ASI PASARON VARIAS HORAS YA ERAN COMO LAS 5 DE LA TARDE…..Y…

Nakuru: bueno (se para se quita los lentes y cierra el libro) ya se todo lo que tengo que saber…..(deja el libro en una esquina de la cubierta….)

NOTA: LO SIGUIENTE SE A A VER UN POCO...RARO ASI QUE.., VEAMOS EL VESTUARIO DE NAKURU….TRAIA UNA CAMISA AMPLIA ALGO GRANDE….Y UNOS PANTALONES ESTILO KARATE AMARRADOS CON UNA CINTA NEGRA A LA CINTURA….

Nakuru: (se quita la camisa….los zapatos…y se queda en pura camisa de tirantes….y se amarra el cabello en una coleta alta…) bien…..

Los hombres: (con esto me refiero a ryo,sasuke,yuske,kasuga,henzo,y los tripulantes de nakuru) na-nakuru….(les sale una gotita de sangre de la nariz….)

Nakuru: pero que pervertidos son….solamente voy a entrenar…les molesta….?

Sasuke/ryo: No para nada….(con la gota de sangre en la nariz)

Nakuru: Bien, como quiera no me importa….(comienza lanzar golpes en el aire al igual que patadas…..estubo asi durante un buen rato hasta que se estiro y se tiro al mar y los chicos seguian mirandola…como nadaba de una lado a otro)

Sasuke: es bellísima….(con una mirada embobada…, oigan este no sera un hijo perdido de sanji XDDDD)

Yuske: tu la vez buenisima….porque te gusta….

Kasuga: "pues en verdad si esta buenisima…." (mirandola)

Ryo: pero si esta buena….o no kasuga….(pero no recibio respuesta de este) kasuga…..(lo sacude)

Kasuga: (sacandolo de sus pensamientos….) que pasa?

Ryo: donde andas? Te pregunte que si tu tambien crees que nakuru se ah puesto buenisima…..

Kasuga: (se sonroja) y porque me preguntas a mi? (se va)

Ryo/henzo: no sabe ocultar cuando esta avergonzado…..(moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro)

Nakuru: (subio de nuevo al barco) bien…..que buen entrenamiento por el dia de hoy…..(se estira) bueno…..vaya tengo hambre…mmmm

Chimo: capitana…

Nakuru: (con una toalla secandose) dime….

Chimo: este año tambien se inscribira en el combate de cocineros….

Nakuru: por supuesto….quiero ganarme tambien ese trofeo…..

Kasuga: combate entre cocineros?

Chimo: si la capitana gano el año pasado…..

Kasuga: como si tu no sabias cocinar?

Nakuru: pero hay cosas que se aprenden…y aunque juro que antes de irme de aquí no habia probado comida mas deliciosa que la del tio sanji….la comida de la zona de toshiba….es exquisita asi que aprendi a cocinarla con mucha perfeccion….

Kasuga: yo me inscribire a ese….

Nakuru: a si? Piensas ganarme?

Kasuga: por supuesto no eres cocinero, yo si lo soy asi que te ganare mas facil…..

Nakuru: eso crees te propongo algo….hagamos una pequeña competencia…..entre nosotros cocinemos la cocina es muy grande y todos pueden vernos….asi que….piensas?

Kasuga: papa? (preguntandole como diciendo si podian usar la cocina y los ingredientes….)

Sanji: por supuesto es agradable que alguien mas cocine para variar…..

A TODO ESTO PASADAS UNAS DOS HORAS ESTOS YA ESTABAN LISTOS PARA COCINAR….Y EN LA COCINA…

Kasuga: preparate para ser derrotada….

Nakuru: no cantes victoria mi querido kasuga….(se arremanga la camisa)

Sanji: bien….(como juez) empiezen….recuerden haran el mismo platillo y el que lo haga mejor gana….(se sienta)

ENTONCES ESTOS EMPEZARON A PICAR CEBOLLAS….

Nakuru: "no me dejare vencer por este idiota" (picando la cebollas a una velocidad inhumana….y todos la veian con asombro hasta kasuga….) no te asombres….(seguia picando)

CONTINUARA…..

Que pasara en el proximo capitulo? Quien ganara? Eso….solo yo lo se…..XDDDD, no es cierto, les tendre listo el siguiente capitulo para yo creo mañana….u


	4. CAPITULO 33

CAPITULO 33

FUE ALGO ESPECTACULAR SANJI VEIA ASOMBRADO A ESTOS DOS NUNCA HABIA VISTO A ALGUIEN COCINAR ASI….CLARO NADIE DESPUES DE ZEFF…..Y AL FINA TOCO A TODOS PROBAR LA COMIDA DE CADA UNO….Y…PARA SU GRAN SORPRESA….

Sanji: mmmm dificil decisión yo no puedo elegir….tu luffy….

Luffy: mmmm (prueba el de kasuga) o esta muy delicioso…

Kasuga: ves…(le decia a nakuru)

Luffy: (prueba el de nakuru y se lo termina de una sola mordida) o esto esta fenomenal…..nunca habia provado algo asi….quiero mas….

Sanji: creo que ya vemos quien gano…..nakuru….

Kasuga: (tenia una cara de icredulo no sabia como habia podido pasar eso…)

Nakuru: jajajjajajajajjajajjajajaja!!!! (no se aguantaba la risa)

Kasuga: no le veo lo chistoso nakuru! (molesto) como lo hiciste….(prueba el platillo) para cocinar algo asi de delicioso tienes que hacerlo con corazon y pasion….la cocina es una arte no un trabajo….

Nakuru: por favor seamos realistas….no sabes perder como nunca antes habias perdido pero sabes que? (pone una sonrisa con forma de mueca estilo zoro) yo soy diferente….yo sere la mejor…..

Zoro: "eso me recuerda a mi" (con una media sonrisa en la cara)

Kasuga: como podras ser la mejor? Lo unico que sabes hacer bien es incordiar a los demas…y fastidiarlos….

Nakuru: no, no, no….mi querido kasuga….(con los brazos cruzados) una cosa es que lo haga porque quiero hacerlo….y otra que no sepas perder aceptalo nunca penaste que yo….tu mano derecha…comandante….(decia con sarcasmo) te hiba a dejar y te hiba a superar…..tu no me has visto pelear…

Kasuga: siempre te eh ganado….no veo porque tenga que cambiar ahora si tu y yo entrenamos de la misma forma….por muchos poderes que tengas no seras mucho mas fuerte que yo….yo derrote a aokiji….

Nakuru: y? yo derrote a , akainu….

Robin: (al decir nakuru esto esta se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas….) eso es verdad nakuru….

Nami: robin que te pasa….?

Luffy: robin que tienes?

Robin: ese akainu era un almirante el mas poderoso de todos el fue…..el que destruyo ohara…..con todos sus habitantes….(llorando)

Luffy: robin….(la abraza)

Nakuru: si….ese demonio….quiso atacar a crocodrile y yo como su mano derecha no podia permitirlo….ademas queria robarme un tesoro que me costo mucho trabajo conseguir se lo merecia ese patan…..tambien lo hizo porque sabia lo de ohara y se lo tuyo tia robin…..el que se meta con alguno de los mios no queda limpio…., pero ya te diste cuenta kasuga….yo eh avancado mas que tu…estoy segura que ahora ya no me derrotaras….

Kasuga: y si estas tan segura porque no luchamos….(con cara de enojo)

Nakuru: uf…(suspira) cuando vas a aprender….no quiero pelear contigo no te quiero matar….sobre eso tengo un problema…..

Kasuga: eh? Cual problema….

Chimo: cuando la capitana pelea su personalidad cambia…..no se detiene por nada ni nadie….

Nakuru: tal vez no te mate ya que no estoy molesta el dia de hoy…pero…aun asi que fastidio…..(se dio la vuelta para salir y….)

Kasuga: no tan rapido….(se le abienta encima y quedan en una posicion muy comprometedora tanto que todos estaban estupefactos….)

Nakuru: porque no te comportas como el adulto que no eres….

Kasuga: a que te refieres…solo quiero que luchemos….te asusta o que?

Nakuru: no me haras caer en tu juego….yo eh madurado sabes….y quitate de encima que pesas….(kasuga y esta se levantaron) eres un pesado…., no te cansas?

Kasuga: anda demuestrame que tan fuerte eres….(retandola)

Nakuru: esta bien….vamos a la orilla de la playa…(con una mano en la cara)

MAS TARDE YA EN LA PLAYA…..ESTABAN LOS DOS EN POSICION DE PELEA….Y TODOS LOS DEMAS OBSERVANDO….

Sanji: este chiquillo….

Henzo: tiene razon nakuru kasuga no sabe perder...

Nami: eso es tu culpa sanji….

Sanji: y porque la mia….

Ace: si tiene razon…

Sanji: yo que culpa tengo…

Robin: debiste haberle enseñado a perder como un hombre a kasuga….

Sanji: tal vez pero yo lo entrene y lo mande a entrenar con zeff exactamente para que nunca se diera por vencido….(sacudiendose levemente el cabello)

Ryo: es cierto y eso es porque kasuga nunca ah perdido….

Yuske: tienen razon pero siempre hay una primera vez para todo….

Ariza: vamos nakuru tu puedes…!

Sakura: aplastalo!

Sanji/ryo/henzo/yuske: y ustedes a quien estan apoyando….

MIENTRAS ABAJO EN LA PLAYA….

Nakuru: pelearemos pero despues no estes lloriqueando….(se pone en posicion de artes marciales)

Kasuga: que se supone que haces?

Nakuru: que tu y yo hayamos entrenado juntos casi toda nuestra vida no quiere decir que despues de que me fui aprendi mas tecnicas de batalla….(seguia en la misma posicion)

Kasuga: bien comenzemos….

Nakuru: muy bien….te hare las cosas faciles no usare mi velocidad….entonces corre hasta kasuga….y….)

Kasuga: no hace falta…usala..soy fuerte….

Nakuru: bueno como quieras…..(sigue con lo que hacia)

Kasuga: "me quiere atacar directamente si lo esquivo asi…." (se agacha y según el lo esquivo pero oh sorpresa….nakuru le apare por detrás….y lo tira al piso con una patada de giro a los pies…..) como es….(se levanta)

Nakuru: que pasa te sorprendi? Eso se llama agilidad no estoy usando mi poder de velocidad que lento eres….

Kasuga: tu…(se enciende en llamas….y ) llamarada….(le lanza este ataque)

Nakuru: (se queda inmovil….y en su mano comienza a formar una esfera de color azul…) ocean….blue…..(le suelta la esfera a kasuga la cual se hizo mas grande y apago la llamarada ya que esta era de agua y cayo sobre kasuga…..dejandolo sentado en el piso)

Kasuga: porque agua sabes que me debilita….(se para)

Nakuru: perdon no pense que te mojaria…jejeje….acabare con esto…..(entonces desaparece…..y….., se acuerdan del ataque de sanji en el que coloca las manos en el suelo y ataca con los dos pies a pues usa este kasuga y lo hizo como cien veces tan rapido que lo tiro al piso……) y el toque final….(lo patea y lo manda volando al barco…..)

Kasuga: (este cayo enfrente de los demas en la cubierta del thousand sunny…..) cof! Cof! (toce sangre este pobre estaba totalmente machacado…..)

Nakuru: (y esta como de un salto subio al barco…) sera mejor que te curen pronto…

Kasuga: (se para lentamente) como es posible?

Nakuru: sencillo….tienes razon aprendimos los mismo pero nunca es tarde para aprender mas cosas…., yo aprendi todo lo que me enseñaron de chica….y…una querida amiga tambien me enseño grandes cosas….de gin-san tambien eh aprendido cosas importantes…., del mayordomo y sensei de mi casa en kashibara obtuve los poderes que poseo y me enseño a como controlarlos….crocrodrile me esnseño artes marciales….y todo eso yo se los agradesco pero…todos y cuando digo todos me refiero a ryo, henzo ariza, sakura, y tu…nos enseñaron los mismo pero ustedes…. Pelean bien no crean que no se cada quien tiene su recompensa….yo siempre los eh tenido contemplados….pero su error es que no saben mezclar sus tecnicas….

Todos: mezclar las tecnicas?

Nakuru: si, yo no uso un solo estilo de pelea uso todos los que me enseñaron y cuando los veo necesarios…..esa es mi ventaja...y kasuga sabes una cosa ya es hora de que te acostumbres a perder…porque mientras no aprendas a combinar tus tecnicas…..no podras ganarme….(se va y se mete a su cuarto)

Kasuga: que arrogante se ah vuelto nakuru….(se desmaya)

Sasuke: (con una sonrisa en la cara) nakuru es espectacular en batalla….desde que ella llego a la banda del señor crocodrile….ella nunca ah perdido….y ah luchado hasta con crocodrile…..

Nami: que?...

Chimo: yo admiro a la capitana…es una gran guerrera….

ASI PASARONS TRES DIAS Y UN DIA EN LA MAÑANA ESTABAN TODOS EN LA COCINA TODOS ESTABAN COMIENDO Y….

Nakuru: gracias por la comida….(se para y lava su plato y dispuesta a salir de la cocina) ah, por cierto…estare en mi cuarto , chimo…

Chimo: si capitana?

Nakuru: cuando llegue gin-san me llamas por favor…(se va)

Zoro: a que vendra ese gin?

Sanji: ni idea….(comiendo)

MAS TARDE LLEGO GIN….

Gin: hola….(parado en un extremo de la cubierta de thousand sunny….) y nakuru?

Chimo: enseguida le…

Nakuru: no hace falta gracias ya Sali…., gin-san como has estado?

Gin: yo bien, estas lista?

Nakuru. Mmmm me falta algo espera un minuto (entra corriendo a su cuarto)

Sanji: a donde van?

Nakuru: (con un morral) voy a aprovechar que esta gin-san para entrenar con el…el tambien es muy veloz….

Kasuga: que no te cansas? Deberias estar conforme con todos los poderes que tienes ahora….

Nakuru: mmm celos eh?

Kasuga: yo no estoy celoso…(se para enfrente de nakuru muy retadoramente…..)es que eres muy arrogante nakuru…..

Nakuru: y tu siempre tan bocon….

Kasuga: para que quieres tanto poder si con que puedas defenderte y defender a tus seres queridos es mas que suficiente…..

Nakuru: estas loco? (pone una media sonrisa) yo no descansare hasta tener todo el poder que me sea posible obtener….

Kasuga: a eso me refiero y para que quieres tanto te estas volviendo loca….

Nakuru: eos no es asi, yo lo quiero todo…., todo el poder….porque yo sere la mejor…..(media sonrisa) nadie me va a superar o a vencer…ni me va a subestimar por ser mujer…..nada me detendra y lo tendre todo porque soy libre mi vida no tiene ataduras….., ya me voy que eres una molestia kasuga…..(se va junto con gin)

Sanji: vaya si que tiene aspiraciones….

Nami: que se le va a hacer salio igual a su padre….

Luffy: es cierto tiene ese gran espiritu tuyo zoro…

Zoro: por supuesto esa mirada tan decidida nunca se rendira…..(con una media sonrisa) por eso le enseñe a nunca ser que tu no deberias ser kasuga…ya que…creciste junto a nosotros….y mas te fuiste un año con zeff…y el no es alguien conformista el siempre quiere lo mejor o me equivoco sanji…

Sanji: tiene razon….zeff no es persona de cosas simples el siempre quiere lo mejor…..

Kasuga: nakuru es una idiota…..(con la mirada baja)

Sasuke: (lo toma por el cuello de la camisa) nunca….vuelvas a decir eso…tu quien eres para criticarla eh?

Kasuga: como que quien soy?, yo eh crecido con ella desde que nacimos….y tu no eres nadie….para venir a hablarme de nakuru….

Sasuke: ella ya no es como tu la conociste si no lo notaste idiota…nakuru ah cambiado mucho….ustedes si se dieron cuenta?...(les dice a los demas)  
sakura: por supuesto que cambio mucho….ella siempre te era incondicional kasuga….y tu…la dejaste sola sabiendo que ella te amaba…..

Kasuga: yo…estaba enamorado de karin….

Ariza: ninguno tenia nada en contra de karin….era alguien inigualable…pero…nakuru siempre estuvo ahí para ti….y tu nunca la tomaste en cuenta….

Henzo: ella te habia jurado lealtad….para tener nuestra propia tripulacion pero…tu la decepcionaste, yo me di cuenta de que culpabas a nakuru pero mejor no te dije nada porque tu y nakuru se parecen en algo, cuando se enojan son una tormenta no hay nadie que los controle….

Sasuke: no se como no la quisiste…

HORAS DESPUES TODOS SEGUIA RECLAMANDOLE A KASUGA Y ESTE YA ESTABA HARTO…..

Kasuga: ya….dejen de estarme cuestionando les digo algo y se callaran con eso….si quiero a nakuru de otra forma mas que como amigos contentos….

Sakura: la amas….

Ariza: ya lo sabemos….

Sasuke: pero….es muy tarde…..

Kasuga: a que te refieres….

Nakuru: se refiere a que….(todos sorprendidos pues no se dieron cuenta de que habia regresado y no venia con gin) el se refiere a que….yo jure no enamorarme nunca mas…..(con la mirada baja)

Kasuga: nakuru eso es irracional…..

Nakuru: y tu crees que alguien va a estar completamente cuerdo….si le hacen lo que tu me hiciste….

Todos: (mirando a kasuga)

Kasuga: dejen de mirarme yo no te hize….

Nakuru: si lo hiciste, yo te entregue mi apoyo mi cariño mi fuerza para pelear junto a ti….te di todo lo mio…..y…tu como me pagaste…? porsupuesto….no con la misma moneda…me pagaste ignorandome, y después culpandome de la muerte de tu hijo y que no fue mi culpa…..

Kasuga: (la jala y la abraza y todos se quedaron pasmados…) deja ya de actuar asi yo se que aun me quieres…..

Nakuru: (se suelta y lo empuja) kasuga…eres tonto? O te haces? Yo…..no te amo….y no volvera a pasar…..

Kasuga: nakuru….

Nakuru: yo no volvere a confiar en ningun hombre….para mi los hombres son basura humana…..no merecen mi respeto….solo mi padre…..por un hombre perdi a mi sensei….., por un hombre….casi muero ahoragada….por culpa tuya eh vivido consternada mucho tiempo…..yo llore….y llore…..aun antes de irme lloraba….en donde nadie me viera….llore mucho….y mis ojos nunca volveran a derramar una lagrima sin sentido….,( se da la vuelta con su morral al hombro) me voy ala costa ire a perfeccionar mi tecnica…(se va)

ASI PASARON UNAS TRES HORAS Y DE NUEVO TODOS ESTABAN EN LA CUBIERTA VIENDO ENTRENAR A NAKURU…..

Nakuru: (un aura de color transparente la rodea y comienza golpear los arboles….y….derribando ileras de ellos….)

MIENTRAS EN EL BARCO….

Ryo: rayos esta muy furiosa….

CONTINUARA….

QUE PASARA EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO? LOGRARA NAKURU APRENDER LA TECNICA TAN ESPERADA? KASUGA SEGUIRA INTENTANDO CONVENCER A NAKURU? SASUKE…TENDRA UN LUGAR EN EL CORAZON DE NAKURU? TODO ESO Y MAS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO…..


End file.
